


First Date

by orphan_account



Series: Hope County Therapy [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blackmail, Cannibalism, Drabble, Drug Use, First Dates, Gift Fic, M/M, Passive-aggression, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel gets blackmailed into a 'date' with John Seed.
Relationships: John Seed/Original Character(s), John Seed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hope County Therapy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952128
Kudos: 2





	First Date

Daniel had gotten back from probably his most intense hunting trip to date. It wasn’t that he’d caught a grand buck, no. It was something much more. Unpalatable to the everyman. He had been hunting in the woods, and had been caught off guard by another hunter, whom he had shot in the chest on reflex. Terrified of being discovered, he hauled the bleeding out man who was groaning against his back to Daniel’s cabin. The hunter was no longer groaning and Daniel had to be quick about this, or else the meat would be tainted.

His pulse was thrumming against his skin, his heart fluttering. It was exciting and terrible all at the same time. He got to work, skinning and cutting the parts he wanted to keep, and put the rest he couldn’t use into a large bin. The intestines were steaming and twisting as he plopped them into the bin, to be chopped up and fed to his chickens. He’d have to stop by his friend’s place to have the bones processed and cleaned.    
  
He was thrilled at the taste of slow roasted meat.

___________________________________________   
  
Daniel was walking to Fall’s End for a night of drinking with his bro Hailey and to get an update on the bones from them, when a fancy mustang pulled up beside him. The window rolled down, only for Daniel to come face to face with John Seed, who looked pleased as pudding. 

“Need a ride, Daniel?” A shiver went down Daniel’s spine at his name coming from the Seed’s mouth. He had run into John Seed a few times, not many of them pleasant. John seemed to be drawn to the aloof outsider since they first met, and Daniel reluctantly felt drawn to the Seed just as well. He was dangerous. Daniel was fully aware of the irony, of how the same could be said about him. 

“No thanks, I’ll pass.” Daniel tried to shut the conversation down before the Seed could say anything else. He started walking quickly down the road, only to be trailed by the mustang.

“I would say ‘Yes’ if I were you. If it were to come out that there were fresh human bones of a missing man on little Hailey’s property.. Well.” Daniel froze and looked sharply at the well dressed Seed. He was wearing a black velvet suit that made his baby blues stand out. Daniel walked around the sports car and climbed in. He looked at John with a furious gleam, and John met his eyes with daggers of his own.    
  
John put the car into drive and took off down the road, in the opposite direction on Fall’s End. It was silent in the car, air tense with a sense of foreboding lingering like a damp mist. Daniel felt the need to scratch at his neck to rid himself of the desire to run. He didn’t know what the fuck John wanted from him, but it couldn’t be good. 

John pulled the car into the drive heading to his ranch before he, almost casually, spoke to Daniel again. “Now, I know you aren’t particularly keen on being in my presence, but look at this.. As a date.” John smiled like it was an honor, and Daniel couldn’t help but blink with his mouth gaping in shock.   
  
“The hell are you on about, Seed?” He couldn’t help but let the words slip from his lips as he looked at the smug lawyer in front of him.

“Simple. You eat dinner with me, and I won’t ‘accidentally’ find the remains of the man in your freezer.” John killed the engine and unbuckled his belt, and gave Daniel an almost challenging look. Daniel mimicked John, and as he unbuckled his own belt, John quickly stepped out and rounded the car to Daniel’s door. Before John could open it, Daniel grinned as he opened the door, looking directly at John.

“What’s the catch? Why ‘dinner’?” Daniel asked, suspicious.

“Ah, you’ll find out soon enough, my friend. Let’s get going, shall we?” John looked over his shoulder as he walked ahead of Daniel, guiding them to what Daniel assumed to be the part of the Ranch with the dining room. Entering the building met Daniel with warm air and the sound of a melody echoing in the room. It was an older song. John whistled along to the music, obviously in his natural habitat. Daniel felt like he was over exposed in the mood lighting of the dining room.

“Sit, sit.” John waved at Daniel to hurry up as John set the dining table up. There were candles, lines of silverware for two, rose petals, everything you’d see in a crappy romance film. Despite himself, Daniel felt his heart rush. It was almost.. Sweet. It made Daniel even more on edge.

Daniel sat down where John motioned for him to, and John brought a tray with Tenderloins and steamed vegetables with all sorts of spices mixed in. “All local.” John bragged and he seated himself opposite of Daniel. Right. This was a ‘date.’ Daniel watched John for his first move, unsure of what he should do in this situation. It’s not like he ever anticipated being blackmailed by a Seed for a  _ date _ . Sure, for other things, like supplies or manpower maybe, but not a fucking late night candle-lit romance.

“The Filet Mignon will get cold if we don’t eat, Daniel.” John chided as he took a steak from the platter and scooped vegetables onto the side of the tenderloin. Daniel wanted to wipe the cocky bastard’s smile off of his charming face. He then spitefully plopped two steaks on his plate, not even touching the vegetables. He tore into the steak with only a fork, glaring at John, who only chuckled before he slammed his fist on the table.

“Eat it properly! This is a date for fuck’s sake!” He shouted and Daniel, who sat back in his seat, mixed with satisfaction and anxiety at John’s outburst. Daniel bit back, “Then tell me why the fuck we’re on a date, John!” 

John glared at Daniel as he grit his teeth, before smiling a little too wide.

“Of course, I was getting to that.” John replied simply, as if calm had washed over him. Daniel knew that it was a facade. He  _ felt _ it in his guts, his instincts telling him to stay alert. He grabbed the knife that was lined up and started to cut his steak. Satisfied with the act, John began to explain.

“You wouldn’t know it, but I’ve noticed your work. Your.. hunting. I did some digging, and what did I find? That you and I have a lot more in common than one would realize.” He drew out his words, deliberately extending Daniel’s forced patience. “I found myself.. Shall we say curious?” John leaned back in his chair with a toothy smile. “About the man who has avoided the good Seeds. So, here we are. I want to get to know you.” There was a certain mirth in John’s eyes that made Daniel believe him.

After a moment to let the words sink in, Daniel hissed out, “That’s one hell of a way to get someone’s attention.”

“Would you have said ‘Yes’ otherwise?” John quickly retorted.

“Who knows? Now we’ll never know.” Daniel spat out, angrily cutting his steak.

“You threaten not only me, but my friend for a fucking  _ date! _ ?” Daniel continued. “Why not just tie me to a chair and force feed me your steak, Seed?”

“On the second date, maybe. But to answer your passive aggressive question, I wanted you to come willingly. Doesn’t matter why you were willing, just that you were.” John placed a piece of cauliflower in his mouth, slowly chewing.

Daniel’s hands shook, both in rage and embarrassment. He was played  _ so easily _ just for John  _ motherfucking _ Seed to get to  _ know _ him? Daniel’s face turned red, before he tried to reign back in the swirling emotions in his chest. 

“Fine.” Daniel stated with a smile. He continued to eat his steak, and even complimented John. “This is delicious, John. Nice and rare.” John tilted his head in thanks, and they ate in silence.

“You know..” John began after his plate was cleared. “I thought you’d have more of an appetite.” He watched Daniel closely, scrutinizing. Daniel shrugged and slid down just a bit in his seat, looking at the plate in front of him. He didn’t want this Seed to know. He didn’t want to finish his steak. He just wanted to drink booze and get out of here.

John took the plate out of in front of Daniel and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Daniel to feel guilty about it. Daniel chided himself for feeling ashamed when he was literally blackmailed into this. He didn’t  _ have  _ to eat John’s food at all! Daniel stood up and stretched as John walked back into the dining room, holding a bottle of Peach juice in one hand and Moscato in the other.   
  
“I heard from a little bird that you’re not a fan of wine, so Moscato instead?” John sauntered over to where Daniel was standing, and Daniel couldn’t help but eye the bottles greedily.

“Might as well, since I’m here.” He tried to sound reluctant, but John had the look that he knew that Daniel really wanted the drink.

______________________________________

Daniel had gotten drunk with John Seed.

They were laughing and cutting up about stupid shit, and John pulled out Oregano. He smiled deviously at Daniel who lacked a filter as he cheered. John made quick work of grinding the crystalline nugs. John had to admit, Daniel was shockingly much more on his level than many others in Hope County. It was.. Comforting? To be around a kindred spirit like this.

Daniel had stopped caring about the fact he was blackmailed, much more focused on the eyes of the man in front of him. They pulled him in, and Daniel felt himself say, “You’re eyes are such a beautiful color.” Before Daniel could slap his hand over his mouth, John let out a laugh.

“Thank you, my dear. Your eyes are just as beautiful.” John placed a hand on Daniel’s face, and the both of them leaned in. Daniel felt his eyes close, eager to feel John’s lips against his own.

After a long pause, he slowly opened his eyes again, to the smirk on John’s face. Daniel’s face burned a brilliant red and he leaned back quickly.

“So, I take it you’ll say ‘Yes’ to a second date without the use of blackmail?” John grinned dangerously, and Daniel could only nod as he held his face in his hands.


End file.
